In a Certain Chat Room
by Lakrahe
Summary: There is something Dylan hides that Katie needs to know. ONESHOT.


--- hi guys this is my first one shot! Please enjoy. Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

**Note:**

**Logged in/logged out**

"What they'll say, not on the computer"

: appears on the chat room

_Status_

(narration)

Note: the 2nd part is Narration…

"anything verbal"

narration

In a Certain Chat room

**SimpleandCute has logged in**

**ReadingFan has logged in**

SimpleandCute: hi Dylan! :D _What a happy day…_

ReadingFan: hi Katie. _Maybe it's wrong to say please love me again because I knew you have someone new._

SimpleandCute: your status is an ouch… (looking at his status)

ReadingFan: I know.

SimpleandCute: Hey, to whom it is dedicated?

ReadingFan: it's a compilation actually. (blushing)

SimpleandCute: oh really?

ReadingFan: Really… (changing his status) _I am happy when you are; even I am feeling like I am in hell_

SimpleandCute: Are you sure? For the past days I noticed you have the same meaning of status… "I can't believe he is denying!"

ReadingFan: o.o you have noticed? (very, very red face)

SimpleandCute: have you been dumped by Haruka?

ReadingFan: "WHAT?!" no… I didn't even ask her out…

SimpleandCute: then what is it?

ReadingFan: (blushing) It is a just for fun… _On this happy face, sadness thrive with into destroy it_

SimpleandCute: Oh really? You just don't post that for fun there is always a reason.. (suspecting on him)

ReadingFan: You got me.. it is for someone.. (sighing)

SimpleandCute: For whom then? "I hope he'll tell me.."

ReadingFan: Well she is with someone…

SimpleandCute: is she in a relationship?

ReadingFan: Not actually but I don't to go with her much because of one guy

SimpleandCute: Really then why are you shy? Why don't you just go to her..?

**SexyBeautiful has logged in**

**RichPopularKatieILove has logged in**

RichPopularKatieILove: HI KATIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SimpleandCute: hi Kyle…

ReadingFan: (--__--' )

RichPopularKatieILove: hi Dylan. "so he is here… I get this chance to win Katie's heart!!"

SexyBeautiful: KATIE MANAMI!!! YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM DYLAN!!

SimpleandCute: WHY ME??

SexyBeautiful: cause I said so…

ReadingFan: (--___--) (looking at the two's argue)

SimpleandCute: you're such an antagonist, AZUMI!

SexyBeautiful:WHO CARES!!??

RichPopularKatieILove: KATIE!! KATIEE!!!

SimpleandCute: hey Azumi can you get outta here?!

SexyBeautiful: Sorry Minami I can't. I have to chat with DyyyyLann.. :P

ReadingFan: Sorry I can't.. see you guys later.

**ReadingFan has logged out**

RichPopularKatieILove: Katie?

RichPopularKatieILove: Helloo?? Katie..?

SimpleandCute: Dylan? Wait! "Ahh he didn't even tell me who was the lucky girl.."

SexyBeautiful: too late Katie… he logged out before I could type something…

RichPopularKatieILove: Katie! I am still here… :D

SimpleandCute: hi Kyle.. :(

SexyBeautiful: I don't wanna spend my time here so see you losers later.

**SexyBeautiful has logged out**

SimpleandCute: WHAA?! Who you calling losers?

RichPopularKatieILove: Katie… I need to ask you something…

SimpleandCute: What is it Kyle?

**RichPopularKatieILove has logged out**

SimpleandCute: Ok… that was weird…

**ReadingFan has logged in**

SimpleandCute: Dylan? "I thought he…"

ReadingFan: ? _I got courage but I am afraid of rejection_

SimpleandCute: I thought you don't want to chat anymore…

ReadingFan: I waited for them to log out.

SimpleandCute: really?

ReadingFan: yes

SimpleandCute: then you'll tell me who is it dedicated?

ReadingFan: "I can trust her" (calming his self) Alright I'll tell…

SimpleandCute: WHO?

ReadingFan: I am talking to her right now..

SimpleandCute: Ha..? how should I know I can't even see you…

**ReadingFan has logged out**

Katie grunted. "So unfair.." Katie looked at her computer and stared at the statement '**ReadingFan has logged out'**. Katie sighed and logged out to. After that, she shut down her computer.

"Dylan… why won't you tell me??" Katie sighed and lay down on her bed.

"Because it doesn't make sense" She heard a familiar voice, a very familiar one. Katie turned to see who that was. Could it be really the one she expected to see? Or hear?

By the window she did really saw the person she wanted to see and not only to hear. And there he was, Dylan. "Why it doesn't make sense?" Katie was confused.

"Remember what I last typed in the chat room..?" Dylan asked as he gets inside through the window.

"Yes… I remembered you typed I am talking to her right now" Katie looking at him as he entered the room.

"Good…" He acknowledged. "And I wasn't awhile ago… but I am now" Dylan said and made Katie puzzled.

"I..I don't get it Dylan" Katie said. Dylan sighed and sat on the bed with Katie.

"Never mind" Dylan said huskily.

"Whaat?! You won't tell me?" Katie sounded disappointed.

"Let me finish…" Dylan said and Katie agreed. Dylan brought his face nearer to Katie and made her blush to the highest level.

"I Love you Katie Minami… even it hurts so much" Dylan said huskily and give a peck on her cheeks.

"I should be saying that Dylan!" Katie said punching on Dylan's shoulder playfully.

"Hey.." Dylan said on his usual calm voice. Katie was so happy Dylan loved her back and she hugged him.

"I love you too Dylan even if it hurts too!"

* * *

---yey! My first one shot. Please review… if a lots of you wants a sequel … I don't know if I could do it. Well please look forward on my other

stories…

**Lakrahe has logged out**


End file.
